


The Mouse

by BravoCube



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Yao discovers something he didn't know about his boyfriend Ivan. Reupload of a gift!





	The Mouse

Yao looked up as Ivan walked into the room putting his body against the door. He had a horrified look on his face that Yao wasn’t used to. Ivan didn’t seem to fear much of anything, he was in fact normally the intimidator but now it seemed the tables had turned. Yao tilted his head with a quizzical expression. “What’s wrong Ivan?” He asked.

Ivan locked the bedroom door and walked over. “The mouse isn’t in it’s cage.” He said. Yao’s eyes widened. “What? It’s not? Where did it go? I just fed it a half an hour ago.” Ivan shook his eyes. “I don’t know but Alfred is going to kill us if it doesn’t turn up soon.” Yao rolled his eyes. “I’m not afraid of Alfred. He may be physically stronger but I’m infinitely more skilled than he is. “Come on let’s go.” Yao grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along but Ivan flinched and abruptly pulled away.

“Um...I’d rather not.” He mumbled. His voice was very meek and timid, something odd coming from the taller Russian. “I..I’ll just stay in here if it’s all the same to you! Who knows maybe I’ll find the mouse in here..hehehe...heh..hopefullynot.” Ivan rushed saying the last part, so Yao couldn’t catch it. He stared at him, suspicious but sighed instead of asking questions further. “Alright then. I’m going to look around, the mouse couldn’t have gone far, I’ll look in the kitchen.”

Yao without another word went downstairs to look around. He listened carefully for the small rapid steps of a mouse, or squeaking. “I wonder why Ivan is acting strangely.” He thought to himself as he walked closer to the kitchen. Normally when Yao was uneasy, it was Ivan who took care of it. He looked around the rooms. No mouse yet, but it would be around here somewhere. Sure enough, he heard squeaks and crunching noises in the kitchen. He leaned forward looking inside the room. Sure enough there was the small white mouse, sitting on the table and eating crackers.

Yao stared at the mouse, and the mouse looked at him right back. They didn’t break the glance until Yao let out a laugh. “There you are! Where were you hiding? We thought we lost you!” He went over and picked the mouse up petting it with his one hand. “I suppose you are just like your owner! Alfred is always snacking before I can make dinner.” He carried him back to the cage and looked at it. “Huh..looks like the cage wasn’t snapped together correctly.”

He looked at the mouse. “You don’t mind if I take you upstairs do you? Someone has to keep an eye on you while I fix your cage.” The mouse squeaked again in response it’s tail flicking a bit. Yao smiled and nodded at the other and walked up the stairs. He opened the door seeing Ivan laying on the bed. “I found it!” Yao chirped cheerfully. Ivan looked over and jumped up faster then a spring. “O-Oh...great.” He looked away nervously and back at him a few times fidgeting where he stood.

Yao looked at him confused. It made him kind of upset to see Ivan like this, meek and scared. It reminded him of when he was a child almost. Yao put the mouse in his other hand keeping it away from Ivan. Ivan bit his lip looking to the side. “W..What’s the matter?” He asked softly. “I’m OK really...is the cage broken? I can fix it if you want.” That was when Yao realized what was wrong. He was surprised, so much in fact that he had to clarify and see if he was right.

“Hey..Ivan..are you afraid of mice?”

Ivan became a bit red in the face with embarrassment. He stuttered over his words seeming as if he wasn’t sure what to say. After a bit of that he let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head pulling his scarf up covering his face as much as possible. “...A little bit.” He mumbled softly. He sat on the bed smiling in a nervous manner. He was definitely feeling humiliated. Yao got it now, everything made sense! Now he just felt terrible he never noticed sooner. He put the mouse in his shirt pocket and walked over sitting next to Ivan on the bed. The mouse sat comfortably inside not moving, presumably sleepy after his little adventure.

“Oh Ivan I’m so sorry I didn’t know..why didn’t you say anything?” Ivan bit down a bit harder looking away. “Because..it’s kind of embarrassing...to be scared of something so small...I wanted to make a good impression for you..” Yao smiled and patted his broad shoulder in a sweet manner. “Oh Ivan I wouldn’t think less of you at all! It’s a fairly common fear and I wouldn’t think differently of you for something so small!”

Ivan looked up at Yao and chuckled tugging on his scarf a bit more. He was still nervous but not as much as before. “Thank you..that means a lot to me..” He went to hug Yao but noticed the mouse and stopped looking away again. Yao laughed a little. “Say what you will about him though, he is quite the little rascal getting out like that.”

Ivan nodded. “Much like his owner.” Yao couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. “I was thinking the same thing. If you want, you can fix the cage, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Ivan nodded and got up. “It shouldn’t be too hard. Come with me though, maybe I’ll get used to the mouse I mean..ideally I’d rather not be afraid of it.” Yao nodded getting up as well. “I’ll help you in anyway I can Ivan. I promise.”

The pair walked back down the stairs and as they did Ivan spoke.

“I remember when I started being afraid of them to.”

“Really? When?”

“Well it was when I was younger. Natasha came into the house while I was playing and she-”

“Oh boy..no need to say anymore! Trust me there definitely is no need! Especially based on all the other stories I’ve heard about your sister!”


End file.
